


in the starlit ink of constellations

by ariya167



Category: The Diabolic Series - S. J. Kinkaid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Empress Sidonia Impyrean, Established Relationship, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariya167/pseuds/ariya167
Summary: “I love you,” Nemesis says. It’s not the first time she’s said it, but it feels that way every time, like she’s stepping away from what she’s supposed to be and onto a path of her own making.Nemesis and Sidonia stand against the galaxy.





	in the starlit ink of constellations

Nemesis watches Sidonia carefully. Every smile, every step, every Grandiloquy that moves forward to pay their respects. She’s farther away from Sidonia than she would like, but close enough to hear every word she says, and to leap in if any Grande or Grandeé makes a poor assassination attempt.

 

“Thank you, Senator von Amador,” Sidonia says kindly, the woman’s knuckles brushing her cheeks. “I welcome your support.”

 

“Of course, your Supreme Reverence,” Senator von Amador says, rising from her knees to look Sidonia in the eye. Donia is, of course, much shorter than the Senator, but the elegant gown and braided bun she is wearing makes her look taller. It’s an artful effect, granted strength by the new confidence Donia has discovered. Despite herself, Nemesis smiles. 

 

Senator von Amador eventually drifts away, immediately replaced by a new sycophant. Even those who were the most ardent Helionics come to pledge themselves, and Nemesis isn’t so foolish to believe they’ve truly changed. It’s a simple tactic-join the path of least resistance and wait for the right moment to strike. 

 

Her frown deepens and her feet carry her closer to Donia. It’s not long before the Grandes and Grandeés are only paying the smallest of respects before rushing away, fear of coming too close to the Empress’s Diabolic clear in their faces. 

 

Sidonia turns to face her, laughing despite herself. “Oh Nemesis, you’ve scared them all away.”

 

“You know most of them would like nothing more than to see you dead,” Nemesis reminds her, and Donia’s expression sobers.

 

“That very well may be so, Nemesis,” she says, leading her away from the prying eyes and ears of the Grandiloquy. “But we cannot ignore the allies we do have in the Grandiloquy.”

 

“That doesn’t mean I have to like it,” Nemesis says, her chest fluttering with Donia’s use of we. Like they are truly partners, equals-not the Empress and her Diabolic. She doesn’t quite believe it herself yet, but she is finding herself fitting more and more easily into the role.

 

Donia smiles. “Can you stick it out a bit longer?”

“For you?” Nemesis attempts a smile for Donia’s sake, but it likely turns out a grimace. “Of course.”

 

Donia leans forward, standing up on her tiptoes, and presses a soft kiss to her cheek. Nemesis freezes, caught in a storm of feeling-Donia’s lips are soft and warm and she wants to feel them again, but there are people around them and the Empress cannot be seen kissing her Diabolic.

 

“What are you doing?” Nemesis hisses, and the bright smile on Donia’s face fades into something more somber. 

 

“I don’t want to hide any longer, Nemesis,” Donia says, and though her voice hardly rises above a murmur, there is steel in her eyes. 

 

“Hiding may be our only option,” Nemesis says, trying to reason with her. Sidonia is far more sensible than her father had been, but equally as stubborn. If she commits herself to a path, nothing can stray her from it. “Your rule over the Grandiloquy is tenuous at best, and they will take any reason to dethrone you.”

 

“Let them take their chances,” Donia declares, chin held high, every inch an Empress.

 

Nemesis knows how she might respond to this-kidnap Donia, never let her come to harm’s way. Or stay by her side forever, always vigilant. Or massacre every Grandiloquy in this room until they can no longer threaten Sidonia’s safety. There is one other option-nearly intolerable, but as she thinks of it, Nemesis knows it is the only one that will work.

 

“I don’t want to lose you,” Nemesis chokes out. Her chest hurts, her voice wavers-she is entirely unlike the Diabolic she is supposed to be, but she is finding, with increasing frequency these days, she doesn’t entirely care. 

 

Donia’s face crumples, and her hands move to embrace Nemesis, but they drop back to her sides. She’s getting better at remembering how Nemesis hates to be touched, but she can’t erase her instincts to comfort or soothe. “Oh, Nemesis,” she says, her voice close to a sob, but then she remembers herself. A Grandiloquy court is not the best place to lose one’s composure. 

“Let’s go elsewhere,” Nemesis suggests, and firmly leads Donia from the ballroom to the corridor outside, where no Grandiloquy will be able to eavesdrop. 

 

When they are far enough away from any prying ears, Sidonia’s shoulders slump, and she leans on the wall for support. 

 

“I’m sorry, Nemesis,” Donia finally says, turning to look at her. She looks tired, like she’s carrying a great weight on her shoulders. From what Nemesis knows of the galaxy’s politics, that is very likely true. 

 

“What you want is admirable, Donia,” Nemesis says. Kindness has never come naturally to her, but she wants to be kind now. 

 

Donia smiles, and wipes her eyes with the back of her hand. “I just wish the galaxy could see you how I see you. Like a great star. Like something beautiful.”

 

Nemesis crosses the distance between them, and takes Donia’s hands in hers. Her bones are so fragile, so easily broken. “I could not bear to lose you.”

 

“Nemesis, I could not imagine a world without you,” Donia confesses, staring at Nemesis with her wide, dark eyes. She is such a small, gentle thing, but unshakable in her belief. “And if that means we have to stay hidden . . .” Donia takes a deep breath. “Than so be it.” 

 

“Someday the galaxy will be ready for us,” Nemesis promises.

 

“Oh, I’ll make them ready,” Donia says, narrowing her eyes and glaring fiercely, before she collapses into giggles. A laugh escaped from Nemesis’s lips, and she froze, but relaxed when she saw Donia’s smile. 

 

“I love you,” Nemesis says. It’s not the first time she’s said it, but it feels that way every time, like she’s stepping away from what she’s supposed to be and onto a path of her own making. 

 

“I love you too,” Donia smiles, taking her hands and sways as if she’s dancing to music. She lays her head on Nemesis’s shoulder as they move, and Nemesis knows there is no place she would rather be than in the arms of the girl she loves.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [tumblr!](nemedonia.tumblr.com)


End file.
